User blog:Hokkaidomaster/Reactions to Season Two Changes
Obviously, the premiere of Invasion has left everyone with mixed to negative ideas about the rest of the season. The purpose of this blog post is to talk about these changes in a civilized manner, in one central location. LagoonedMartian As soon as I saw this, I thought, "Oh, crap. The fangirls will be the reason this show tanks." Please, please, please don't freak out. If you noticed, Superboy did not look happy about it. The drama that comes from this break-up/new relationship will most likely continue for the season, giving a nice side-story. Give them some time to flesh Lagoon Boy out, please! Don't assume that it will be horrible for strictly this reason. Team Changes There's lots of new members to the team. There seems to really just be a few core members left from the first season: Superboy (plus Wolf), Miss Martian, and Nightwing, the last of which is now the leader. New members include: Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, Bumblebee, Mal Duncan (whom I don't think has assumed his alter egos of Guardian/Vox/Herald just yet. He's like a strictly Monitor-Duty character, someone who communicates between the squads), TimDrake!Robin, Wonder Girl, and Batgirl. As for the original team, Zatanna and Rocket are league members now. This seems like a cop-out to me, but I'm sure other people will have different opinions about it. I'm certain that they have an Atlantis episode in the future, so we will learn about why Aqualad doesn't seem to be on the League or the Team. Episode Six, or so I've heard, seems to focus on the three Flashes, so Kid Flash will most likely be making an appearance. My best guess is that after five years, KF will take over for some reason. Artemis is an unknown, really, but I'm certain that Cheshire will have some part in it. I really hope that no one from the Team died during the five year gap. Rotating-Squad Format A large team is sometimes an advantage; JLU was awesome in my opinion. In a way, this situation is no different, but since mostly kids/teens watch these kinds of cartoons, there's going to be more of a fervor over a show that focuses on teens. JLU was adults, and even if we didn't like it at first, most people grew to love that show. Seriously, give this a chance. The dynamic of the multiple squads is pretty neat; Lagoon Boy seemed to freak out over being placed in the lower-ranked squads like Gamma or Delta because it seems that there's a difference between them and the higher-ranked squads. Guess that shows that Nightwing is not a perfect leader, which is an interesting way to do it. Having little things go wrong in his leadership style is pretty fitting of this show. The only thing that I regret about it is that I wish they were more pernament. It seems they switch every time there's a new mission; I kinda wish they were divided into balanced teams of three or four that stay that way. Having only two members on a squad, like the Beta Squad of Wonder Girl and Batgirl fighting Lobo, doesn't make much sense to me. It seems the only advantage that this gives is to Mal Duncan, who communicates between the teams and keeps things coordinated. TimDrake!Robin and Nightwing Well, there's obviously going to be some mixed reactions here. Honestly, it seems the only thing the writers were trying to do was expand the show's mythos to include the idea of multiple Robins. We shouldn't judge this extremely based on one episode, however. I'll bet Tim will be a lot different from DickGrayson!Robin, and might bring something completely new to the table. Nightwing was a nice touch, in my opinon. In Conclusion... Please, please, please! Don't let this ruin the show for you. Don't judge based on a single episode! Please, try your best to let these writers lure you in, just as they did before. Don't close yourself off to what could be an even better season than before! Stay tuned and read the comic books, because I'm certain that there's lots of material during the five-year time skip they can show. Plus, it's entirely possible that there could be flashbacks of things that happened off-screen. Or maybe even a Wolverine and the X-Men type of thing. This show was primarily focused on characterization between teens during an over-arcing conflict that spanned an entire season. How do you think that Season Two will be any different? Give the second season a chance! Please! Category:Blog posts